Fruity love
fruity love is an original duet song performed by Nonohara Akane and Handa Roco. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= Tokidoki fruity na baby Kimagure fruity na baby Dokidoki fruity na baby Chotto irozuite Tokidoki fruity na baby Kimagure fruity na baby Dokidoki juicy na flavor Fuwari hirogatteku Nanka saikin okashii shikai no sumikko ni kimi ga FEEDOIN shite TAAGETTINGU AI CHEISU Honto saikin okashii kimi no koe o kiku dake de cherry mitai ni yureteru kono kokoro sweetie sweet.. Amakute but.. Demo chotto bitter sweet.. Nigai no Marude orange da yo ne Moshikashite Tokidoki fruity na baby Kimagure fruity na baby Dokidoki fruity na baby Koi o shichatta no? Tokidoki fruity na baby Kimagure fruity na baby Dokidoki fruity na baby Fushigi na kimochi Kimi o miteru to HAATO ga zawameku (arere?) Kimi no shisen wa dare o miteru no… kana? Chotto dake demo dareka to hanashiteru no o miru dake de Sowasowa shichaimasu aserimasu Honno isshun me ga atte shinpakusuu ga kyuujoushou lemon yori mo shigeki-teki sugiru kana sweetie sweet.. Amakute and.. Kawaii cutie sweet.. Suteki na strawberry ni naritai na Yappari ne Tokidoki fruity na baby Kimagure fruity na baby Dokidoki fruity na baby Koi o shichatta kamo Tokidoki fruity na baby Kimagure fruity na baby Dokidoki fruity na baby Setsunai na kimochi Kimi ga warau to HAATO ga abareru (arere?) Kimi no kotoba wa dare ni todoku no… kana? Daisuki yo Tokidoki fruity na baby Kimagure fruity na baby Dokidoki fruity na baby Kimi ni muchuu kamo strawberry pineapple orange cherry peach kiwi grape juicy na fruits mitai de koi tte fushigi ne Kimi o omou to HAATO ga zawameku (arere?) Kimi no kokoro o hitorijime shitai Hitorijime shitai …Suki |-| Kanji= トキドキ fruity na baby キマグレ fruity na baby ドキドキ fruity na baby ちょっと色づいて トキドキ fruity na baby キマグレ fruity na baby ドキドキ juicy na flavor ふわり広がってく なんか最近おかしい視界のすみっこにキミが フェードインしてターゲッティング　アイチェイス ホント最近おかしい　キミの声を聞くだけで cherryみたいに揺れてるこの心 sweetie sweet.. 甘くて but.. でもちょっと bitter sweet.. 苦いの まるでorangeだよね もしかして トキドキ fruity na baby キマグレ fruity na baby ドキドキ fruity na baby 恋をしちゃったの？ トキドキ fruity na baby キマグレ fruity na baby ドキドキ fruity na baby 不思議な気持ち キミを見てるとハートがざわめく (アレレ？) キミの視線は誰を見てるの…カナ？ ちょっとだけでも誰かと話してるのを見るだけで ソワソワしちゃいます　焦ります ほんの一瞬目が合って　心拍数が急上昇 lemonよりも刺激的すぎるかな sweetie sweet.. 甘くて and.. かわいい cutie sweet..素敵な strawberry になりたいな やっぱりね トキドキ fruity na baby キマグレ fruity na baby ドキドキ fruity na baby 恋をしちゃったかも トキドキ fruity na baby キマグレ fruity na baby ドキドキ fruity na baby 切ない気持ち キミが笑うとハートがあばれる(アレレ？) キミの言葉は誰にとどくの…カナ？ 大スキよ トキドキ fruity na baby キマグレ fruity na baby ドキドキ fruity na baby キミに夢中かも strawberry pineapple orange cherry peach kiwi grape juicyなfruitsみたいで恋って不思議ね キミを想うとハートがざわめく(アレレ？) キミの心をひとりじめしたい ひとりじめしたい …スキ |-| English= Exciting fruity baby Whimsy fruity baby Thumping fruity baby Changing a bit of color Exciting fruity baby Whimsy fruity baby Thumping fruity flavor Spreading gently Somehow the strangest sight I see is you crouching in a corner Targeting with a fade in, I chase But the strangest thing is really just listening to your voice My heart sways like a cherry Sweetie sweet.. sweet But.. but it's a bit Bitter sweet.. bitter It's like an orange, right? Perhaps Exciting fruity baby Whimsy fruity baby Thumping fruity baby Am I in love? Exciting fruity baby Whimsy fruity baby Thumping fruity baby A strange feeling My heart murmurs when I think of you (huhh?) Are you looking at someone you saw...I wonder? Wait a sec, did I just saw you talking with someone? I'm feeling restless and impatient If only the moment our eyes meet, my heart rate is rising I wonder if this is more exciting than a lemon Sweetie sweet.. sweet And.. cute Cutie sweet.. I wanna become A wonderful strawberry As I thought Exciting fruity baby Whimsy fruity baby Thumping fruity baby I might be in love Exciting fruity baby Whimsy fruity baby Thumping fruity baby A painful feeling My heart beats violently when you smile (huhh?) Did your words reach someone...I wonder? I love you Exciting fruity baby Whimsy fruity baby Thumping fruity baby I might be crazy for you Strawberry, pineapple, orange, cherry, peach, kiwi, and grape Like juicy fruits, love is strange, isn't it? My heart murmurs when I think of you (huhh?) I want your heart all for myself all for myself ...I love you CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER DREAMERS 05 (sung by: Nonohara Akane x Handa Roco) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.3 Visual Edition (sung by: Handa Roco) Live Appearances *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 3rdLIVE TOUR BELIEVE MY DRE@M!! @FUKUOKA (performed by: Itou Miku and Nakamura Atsuki) Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Nonohara Akane Category:Handa Roco